Throughout the Years
by Dimza9
Summary: Eleanor and Park have been apart for a long time, but their lives had continued. Whatever happened to these two? I'm bringing the story forwards, starting with what was written on that postcard.
1. Chapter 1

**Like most of these stories, I wanted to extend the Epilogue. I pick up where it left off (where Park receives the postcard), and I note how long the two have been apart.**

I hope you enjoy this take on the story.

* * *

 **Park - 1 year apart**

 _I loved you._

Her words were screaming at him in his mind. It felt like his heart had forgotten how to work properly and his lungs simply gave up.

Park's dad was watching him from his doorway. After a few seconds, he walked over and settled on the bed next to him.

"Hey," he said, seemingly unsure what to do next. "Hey, I know…" but he trailed off.

"You don't have to say anything." Park whispered. He continued to stare at her words. A part of him was undeniably happy. Even though he told her a million times that he loves her, she never said it back. Even one time, she said "I know," but offered nothing else. Park always knew she had strong feelings for him, but he would be lying if he did not admit that he was waiting for her to say… something. This confirmed what he thought she felt.

On the other hand, it says 'loved.' Past tense. His brain could not even process what this means.

Even though she never called, or answered any of his letters, he still hoped. Even when he stopped sending letters to her, he hoped. He never stopped thinking about her and he never changed that voice in his head from 'love' to 'loved.' But it looks like she did.

It has been over a year since he saw her and he wondered what her life was like in this moment. He never found out about what happened to Eleanor's family. For a few weeks after she left, there did not seem to be any changes - but then it happened very quickly.

His dad told him that Eleanor's Uncle had shown up at her old house one day and tore the place apart. Park was at school, but apparently it was a big scene. Richie was drunk and Eleanor's mom was trying to excuse the bruises on her face as an accident. The crying, screaming, and fighting got worse when her Uncle saw the living conditions of the house. Police arrived, neighbors were called in for witnesses, and before he knew it, the house was empty. At least for a while. There was that one time Park found himself wandering to the house in hope of having a piece of Eleanor for a moment and Richie showed up. Completely drunk, but completely alone.

It has been just him in that house since. Eleanor's mom and all her siblings disappeared and Park has not heard anything. Until this postcard.

 _I have to write back_. He sat up and moved across his room to his desk. His dad watched him get out paper and start scribbling away.

"Park," his dad said, quietly.

Park ignored him and kept writing.

"Park," his dad said more forcefully, getting up and placing his hand over Park's to stop his writing for a second.

"We miss Eleanor, but we miss you too. I think this was her saying goodbye, son."

"We said we would never say goodbye," Park said, staring at the paper in front of him. He knows it sounds cheesy, but he is going to hold onto this for as long as he can.

Park's dad sighed and squeezed his hand before letting go and walking away. Park returned to his letter. He wanted to apologize for not sending anything for the past weeks. He wanted to tell her all about his Senior year and how much life sucks here. He wanted to list everything he missed about her: her humor, her voice, her laugh, her smile, her hair, her stubbornness… hell he missed her being angry with him. He missed her because everything without her feels empty and lifeless. Everything he touched felt hollow.

He stopped and turned his head to look at the mirror hanging on his wall. _What would she think if she saw me now?_ He touched the rough eye liner he smudges on his eyes every day. He forced a smile but thought he looked manic.

 _We aren't the same people we were back on that bus. But I have to try._

He crumpled up the half written letter and threw it in the box with the letters he never sent. Senior year was almost over. He got through Prom with Cat, now he just has to get through Graduation. Once his mother is satisfied with his High School experience, he has the whole summer to get Eleanor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eleanor**

She felt a little better. It has been 5 days since she sent that postcard to Park. After 7 weeks without any contact from him, she felt as if she needed closure as well. Finally being honest about her feelings was the perfect way to close that old chapter of her life.

Now that her Aunt and Uncle have helped her family return to a somewhat normal life, she needs to forget about the past. Every time she sees something that reminds her of Park, her heart squeezes for a second. She owes him everything for saving her life not only during her time in that house with Richie, but for helping her get away as well. If she had stayed, she may not be here today.

Once her mother was confronted by her brother, the evidence was hard to ignore. With her family's help, Richie was charged with domestic violence and endangering the welfare of a minor (for each of them). Eleanor's mom was easily granted custody of her children and everyone came up to Minnesota to live with her Aunt and Uncle.

That summer was rough as her mom kept finding herself feeling more and more depressed as she felt guilty for what happened to Richie, guilty for putting her children through all of this, guilty for putting a burden on her brother and his wife, and even guilty for feeling guilty.

Her entire family ended up in therapy to try to sort through the whole event. Little Richie sometimes asks for "Daddy," but he seems to be the best one at forgetting what happened since he was so young. Ben is still scared of being separated from his sisters, and Eleanor finds herself bringing him into her room every night so that he wouldn't cry in his room by himself. In fact, many nights Eleanor wakes to find everyone sleeping in her room so they can all be together again.

Now that Eleanor is 17, she has been applying to every place she can think of so she can start earning money. Her mom is nowhere near the right mind set to get a job right now, so Eleanor decided to build a savings for them. She knows they cannot live with her Aunt and Uncle forever. After 2 weeks of applying, she found herself waitressing a few nights a week at a local diner. There weren't many customers but she worked hard and people tipped her well for her services.

She waitressed all through Senior year too and with her Uncles help, they found a nice little condo for them in the neighboring town. Eleanor packed up her family and spent an hour looking at her Park box debating whether or not to open a letter. She decided that mailing her postcard would be the best option right now. She was moving forward and as much as it pained her to think this, she always knew any future with Park was doomed so she may as well move on.

The day after she graduated, everyone (including her Aunt and Uncle) headed out to the next town to start moving in. They were only moving 20 minutes away, but it felt like they were moving to the other side of the Earth. They did not have a lot of boxes, but Eleanor was determined to make this new place home.

"You have grown up so much, honey," Eleanor's mom said, giving her a half squeeze as they stood in their new kitchen. "I'm so sorry you had to grow up so fast though."

"Mom, I am not sorry at all," Eleanor said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Park**

Summer vacation started 2 days ago and 2 days ago he packed a bag and told his parents he was going to Minnesota for a while. His parents looked worried but gave him a hug and wished him safe travels. He had to hand it to his mom - she was trying very hard to hide how much she wanted to keep him here.

Park had Eleanor's Uncle's address memorized and he was able to eventually follow the map until the roads started looking familiar. He can never forget the neighborhood where he left her.

He came to a stop in front of her Uncle's house and felt like he was going to faint because his heart was beating too fast. Staring at the windows, he hoped to see her walk by because he knew that seeing her there would give him the confidence he needed to get out of the car.

 _She loved him_ , he thought. _That means something_.

He took a deep breath through his nose, held it for 10 seconds, and then slowly blew out of his mouth. It helped calm him. Park opened the door, stood out, and looked up at the windows one more time. A neighbor walked by with their dog and he tipped his hat in Park's direction. Park automatically lifted his hand in response, but his mind was on Eleanor.

Park headed up the walkway and stopped in front of the door. He lifted his finger, and pushed the doorbell quick like he was ripping off a band-aid. He put his hands in his pockets, and waited.

After a minute, he rang again and added 2 knocks on the door. Nothing.

He turned around and noticed for the first time that there were no cars in the driveway. _How did this not occur to me? No one's home._

He walked back to his car but sat on the curb. It was still bright out, probably only 5pm, so he can wait for a while. Park picked up a blade of grass and rubbed it between his fingers.

 _What will she think if she comes back and sees me sitting here? Will she run?_

Park started getting paranoid about Eleanor's reaction. While he sat there, running through the countless things that can happen tonight, the neighbor with the dog came back up the road.

"Hey kid," he said, coming to a stop beside Park. The dog sniffed Park's hair.

Park looked up.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, the people that live here? I don't know their names but my - friend - moved in with them last year? I was hoping to see her," Park said, standing up and feeling horrible about referring to Eleanor as a 'friend.'

"Oh yes, the red-head and her family. Yes they all moved in a few months ago, but I think they're moving somewhere else this weekend. They were loading up the big van yesterday."

Park's throat felt tight. "Do you know where they are moving to?" he asked. _Yesterday? I'm late?_

"No I don't know, kid. Sorry. They were nice people but I heard that they were on some very rough times. Not sure when the others will be back though," the guy said with a shrug.

"Oh, ok. Thank you," Park stood up from the curb and shoved his hands in his pockets again. As he watched the guy walk away, he considered his options.

 _1\. Sleep in his car until her Aunt and Uncle came back. They might tell me where she moved to._

 _2\. Find a hotel and keep an eye on this house to wait for their return._

 _3\. Start driving down every street in America and find her._

Without any idea of when her Aunt and Uncle will return, Park may be waiting here for weeks. _Maybe his dad was right. Eleanor truly said goodbye._

It hurt to think about but once Park sat down in his car again, it almost made sense. He put the Impala in drive, and went back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Park - 2 years apart**

Cat came over a lot. Park wanted to put off college because he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, so right now he stayed home and worked at the music store to save up some money.

They were sitting on the couch together, Park's arm draped over her shoulders and she was leaning into him. At the moment, Park's parents were at the store and Josh was at school.

Cat nudged Park's shoulder. "Hey," she whispered.

Park turned his head to her. Cat lifted her hand and pulled Park's chin close so she could kiss him. Park automatically kissed her back - Cat enjoyed making out - but to Park it felt like a mechanical thing. Cat always took advantage of any moments they were out of eyesight and would attack Park's mouth like it was the last meal on Earth. _It all was very messy and aggravating to be honest._

Park always felt himself going through the motions, but not having his mind work with him. When Cat touched him, he would barely register it. He would continue singing that song in his head or listing off comics he has not read yet. He can't go back through his old collection because they smell like roses. He can only read new ones.

Even when he went over to Cat's apartment last week, and she worked her hand under the waistband of his shorts, Park felt himself disconnect and just followed Cat's lead. Once she started undressing herself he had to put a stop to it because it would not be fair to her if he wasn't ready for that. Cat seemed ok with the rejection at the time, but that has not slowed down her advances.

Park's mouth moved against hers and he turned so he could push her back into the couch. He laid on top of her and played with the hem of her t-shirt, barely running his hand against her skin.

"Park," she whispered. "Touch me."

Park hesitated. This was another moment that made him question if he was gay or not. A girl is asking him to touch her and instead of immediately complying, he stops. _I don't want to_.

"Cat, I think we need to talk," Park said, leaning back and pushing himself away from her on the couch.


End file.
